Love's long Journey
by Nuva16
Summary: Set after the new movie. SPOILERS. What if Jazz had a mate he left behind? And what if Ratchet found a way to fix Jazz? JazzxOC, OptimusxRatchet
1. Prologue

AN: Well, it's been awhile. Finally, something new. Anyway, just to warn you, this takes place after the movie, so there are spoilers. If you haven't seen the movie, then go see it, then read this story. I repeat, GO SEE THE MOVIE! It was very good.

Love's Long Journey

Prologue: Time Before

Jazz looked out at the battered wasteland that was Cybertron. The once beautiful planet had deteriorated due to Megatron's betrayal. Jazz sighed, and turned to head back to his home. He walked through what was once Iacon, but could no longer be known as such. Jazz went into the Autobot base, which had been moved underground to avoid Decepticon attack. Jazz's quarters were in the sector for mates. He smiled, knowing his mate was safe, as were all the remaining females. During the start of the war, Megatron had captured and destroyed many of the females, as he thought they were weak. But as the war progressed, Megatron came to realize that females were needed for the reproduction of new transformers. So, the warlord began to capture any remaining females, breeding more of his race.

Jazz shuddered at the thought of his mate, Comet, becoming one of Megatron's 'pets'. He walked into his quarters, turning on the lights. Comet lay on the recharge berth, asleep. Jazz approached the bed, playing some music from his radio. Comet groaned and turned, optics lighting upon seeing her smiling mate. Comet was a slender femme, with black arms and legs, and a silver torso. Her head was black, and her optics a dark green.

She sat up and smiled, motioning for Jazz to come closer. Jazz obliged, pulling her into a loving embrace as he sat on the berth. He kissed her forehead, laying his head on her's,

"Tomorrow, we're leaving Cybertron. Optimus received Bumblebee's signal and we're to meet up with him, on a planet called Earth." Comet looked up at Jazz with worried optics,

"What am I supposed to do? I can't go with you, and Cybertron is close to death." Jazz sighed,

"You will be placed in a safe location. Optimus assured me that you would be in safe hands. Nothing will happen to you, and I will be back, as soon as we find the all spark." Comet nodded and cuddled closer to Jazz. Jazz tightened his hold on her, and lay back on the berth.

They lay there for awhile, content in just being with each other. Comet smiled and lifted her head to look at her mate. Jazz quirked an imaginary eyebrow, as his mate rolled to look him in the face. Comet kissed Jazz and rested her forehead against his,

"Guess what?" Jazz pulled Comet closer, his eyes never leaving hers. Comet took one of Jazz's hands and placed in on her stomach,

"We're going to have a baby. A little mech., I can already tell." Jazz smiled and pulled Comet into a kiss. He deepened the kiss and moved them so that they lay side by side, facing each other,

" A little one, in a time like this. The one thing I've always wanted, beside a loving mate. I love you so much, my wonderful mate."

"And I love you. Jazz, promise me that you'll come back. That you'll be here for me and the baby." Jazz looked into Comet's green optics, and smiled,

"I promise Comet. I will return to you, no matter what the cost. Just promise me that you will stay safe and out of harm's way." Comet nodded and snuggled into Jazz's chest. He pulled her close and held her, humming a tune to lull her into peaceful recharge. Jazz waited until Comet was asleep, and after turning out the lights, he too, fell asleep.

After the battle for the All Spark...

Optimus stood atop the lookout, Ironhide and Ratchet in alternate form, Sam and Mikaela lying on Bumblebee's hood. He sighed and looked at the mound of earth that stuck up. They had decided not to drop Jazz into the bottom of the trench with the dead Decepticons. Optimus shook his head and sat next to Ratchet,

"Ratchet, can I ask you to help me with something?" Ratchet transformed and sat next to Prime,

"Of course, what do you need?" Optimus looked up to the sky,

"Jazz had a mate, Comet. The last I saw her was when we left, and she was with child. She is coming to earth to see Jazz, only Jazz didn't make it." Ratchet looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Optimus, there may be a way to fix Jazz. I'll have to research it, but I think I can bring him back." Optimus nodded,

"Do your research, but leave the final choice to Comet." Ratchet nodded, grasping Optimus's hand in his own.

AN: Well, newest story in awhile, and hopefully it will go better than the others. I've had a lot of writer's block lately, so I will try to update my other stories, and this one. Please r&r.


	2. Comet

AN: Okay, so maybe I'll get more reviews, I don't know. Thank you to those who did review, or at least read the story. And kudos to everyone who went and saw the movie. Is a good movie. So anyway, here's the first chapter. And the theme song to the story, "Redemption" by Gackt.

Chapter 1: Comet

"Come back here female. We have plans for you and that Sparkling." Comet sped up, ignoring the cruel taunts of Barricade. Comet had arrived on Earth about two hours ago, and after getting her alt form, was found and chased by Barricade. Her alt form, a black and silver Lamborghini Gilado, was fast, but Barricade was close behind. She revved her engine and jumped onto a dirt road, so as to not harm any humans. Comet gasped as Barricade came up alongside her,

"Pull over baby. We need to talk." Comet turned and went down another road,

"Never. You won't be getting your hands on me or my baby." Comet sped up again, heading towards the home of Sam Witwicky. She was running out of energy, but she kept going.

'Jazz, where are you? I need your help!' Comet kept going, not even looking back for Barricade. The faster she got to Sam Witwicky, the safer she would be. Comet yelped as Barricade bumped her bumper. From her rear view mirror, Comet saw Frenzy jump out of Barricade. She swerved to miss Frenzy, only to see Starscream land. Comet transformed and skidded to a stop in front of Starscream.

((Your form which returns gently to heaven  
[What else can I do, besides avenge you?  
I watched it for the longest time, until my tears dried up.  
And the sorrow overflowing from the scar which can't be erased,  
I swore that I would never forget it.))

Starscream smiled evilly at Comet and reached out to her. Comet tried to back up, only to be stopped by Barricade. She fought to free herself from his grasp, but found it futile. Comet stopped and looked at Starscream fearfully,

"What do you want from me? I haven't done anything to you." Starscream laughed and walked towards Comet. He reached out a hand to cup her cheek,

"Oh, its not what you have done, but what you can do. You see, the Autobots killed Megatron, along with many of our other comrades. And you have the power to bring them back." Comet tried to turn away, but Starscream held her steady,

(("Why me? What can I do, and why would I help you?" Starscream laughed again,

I'll flap my broken wings and erase it all some day, you'll see,  
Until the last bell ringing the dirge completes.  
[You told me, "to live as if you were to die tomorrow.  
feel as if you were to be reborn now  
face as if you were to live forever" ))

"Oh, you can help us by giving birth to a healthy sparkling, and then you can be Megatron's pet." Comet started to fight again, but Barricade held fast. He laughed and put his head next to her's,

"Hey Starscream, think we could have some fun with her first? I haven't had a female in a long time." Barricade licked Comet's neck, smiling as she shyed away from him. Starscream looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Maybe after she has her sparkling. We need it's spark to bring everyone back. Then we can have fun." Barricade leaned his head against Comet's,

"You're lucky we need your brat, otherwise I would have you right now." Barricade let go of Comet, who slid to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen and looked at Starscream,

"You will never touch my baby. I'll kill you myself if it means I can protect my child." The three Decepticons laughed, Frenzy jabbering at Comet. She slapped him away, fired her gun at Starscream and ran. She transformed and sped away. Starscream jumped into the air and transformed,

((Red tears traced by a trembling finger,  
[I had nothing to lose, nothing truth  
It crashes through the dark memories.  
The last smile wavered, and disappears,  
And the warmth is all that's left.))

"Barricade, follow her, she must not get away." Barricade transformed, turned on his lights and followed Comet.

Optimus groaned as he awoke, bringing up a hand to block the sun that was shining in his eyes. He sat up slowly, trying not to wake up his partner. Optimus smiled when Ratchet did not wake. He stood and looked past the outlook. In the distance, he saw flashing lights, and a Lamborghini Gilado speeding, a police car right behind. Prime raised an invisible eyebrow, why would a police car be following a speeding car alone? Optimus looked up and saw a F-18 in the sky. His eyes widened. That was Starscream, and the police car was Barricade. The other car had to be an Autobot. Optimus turned and shook Ratchet,

"Ratchet, wake up. We have trouble." Ratchet sat up and looked at Prime,

" What's going on?" Optimus pointed to the road and the sky,

"Barricade and Starscream are following that car. I think it's a Autobot, who happened to cross the wrong transformers. I'll head out. You get Ironhide and Bumblebee. Meet me there." Ratchet nodded and watched Optimus leave.

Comet continued to swerve in and out of the morning traffic. She could still see Barricade behind her, and she knew that Starscream was somewhere above her. Comet sped up to her top speed, staying ahead of Barricade. She was almost out of energy, but she kept going. Suddenly a red and blue semi pulled out behind her, blocking Barricade. Comet saw the Autobot insignea on his hood and kept going, running into a emergency rescue, Camaro, and pickup truck. The ERV(emergency rescue vehicle) pulled up next to her,

((Your kind and gentle words can't heal me now,  
This body's only dedicated to the never ending fight.  
Because everyone returns to heaven, some day,  
You'll never need to say goodbye.  
Make it up!!))

"Please follow me, and I'll get you to safety." Comet slowed down and followed the unknown bot. Meanwhile, Optimus was in battle mode, firing at Barricade and Starscream,

"Leave the Autobots alone. I'll destroy you if I have to." Starscream and Barricade transformed, staring at Optimus,

"We will have that female and her sparkling Prime. It's only a matter of time before we get her. Come Barricade." The Decepticons transformed and left. Optimus sighed and transformed, heading over to Ironhide and Bumblebee,

"You two can relax. We're safe for now." Sam, who had come along, looked at Optimus,

"Optimus, what did Starscream mean?" Optimus revved his engine,

"I'll tell you later Sam. Bumblebee, you guys head home. We'll take care of this. Come Ironhide." Optimus and Ironhide drove in the direction of Ratchet and Comet, Bumblebee heading home.

Optimus and Ironhide drove up the hill, Ratchet sitting next to Comet. She looked up at Optimus, smiling,

"Hey Optimus, remember me?" Optimus smiled back,

"Of course Comet. How could I ever forget you." She laughed and looked around, her smile fading,

((I'll flap my broken wings and erase it all some day, you'll see,  
Until the last bell ringing the dirge completes.  
Your kind and gentle words can't heal me now,  
This body's only dedicated to the never ending fight.))

"Optimus? Where's s Jazz? Didn't he come with you?" Optimus looked to Ratchet and Ironhide, who had grim looks on their faces. Optimus sighed and sat next to Comet, putting an arm around her. He looked her in the eyes,

"Comet, I don't want to have to tell you this, but I must. I'm sorry, but during the last fight, Jazz went up against Megatron. He didn't make it. I'm sorry." Comet looked at Optimus, energon pooling in her eyes,

"No...no! He promised me, he promised he would come back." Comet started to cry, leaning against Optimus's chest, energon tears pouring from her eyes,

"Jazz! Jazz! No, he can't be gone, he promised, he promised!" Optimus held Comet as she cried, looking at Ironhide and Ratchet. Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder,

"Comet, there is a way to bring Jazz back. But we need your permission. Otherwise we can't do this." Comet looked at Ratchet,

"May I see him first? I just want to see him before I make my decision." Ratchet nodded and brought her over to the tarp that covered Jazz. Ironhide pulled back the tarp to reveal Jazz's upper torso. Comet began to cry again, laying a hand on Jazz cheek,

"I'll let you know tomorrow. I need sometime alone with him." Ratchet nodded and walked over to Optimus, Ironhide followed. Comet waited till they were gone, and laid her head on Jazz's chest. She cried, crying herself to sleep.

((REDEMPTION  
REDEMPTION))

AN: Well that was a little emotional. If I had a little repetition or you guys have suggestions, please review. I would like to know what you guys think.


	3. Jazz's Hope

AN: I'm back everyone. Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with Driver's Ed, Summer Band, and work. I got my permit though, and made our top band so, it was all worth it. Hope everyone is having a good summer, we have been having 106 degree weather. Anyway, I give a cookie to everyone who has been waiting patiently, and I thank you for your reviews. Oh, and the song for this chapter is "Thnks Fr th Mmrs" by Fallout Boy.

Chapter 2: Jazz's hope

Comet awoke the next morning to the sun coming over the mountains. She looked back over to Jazz's mangled body. She sniffled, and placed a hand on her stomach. They had only sparked twice, and it had been a miracle to have gotten a child. Comet smiled as she felt her little one kick. Comet walked over to Jazz's body,

"Jazz, I know that you wanted to be with me, that you wanted to protect me and the baby. You did what you could, and I love you. I know you wanted to be the one to name the baby, but, i don't know if that will happen." Comet turned away, tears beginning to form in her optics again. She walked over to the edge of the outlook, watching the sun continue to come up. Comet sat down, soaking in the orange and yellow rays,

((I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)))

"You shouldn't be out here alone. It isn't safe for a femme, especially one carrying a sparkling." Comet turned to face Ironhide, who had walked over to her, 

"Good morning Ironhide. Thank you for your concern, but I'll be okay." Ironhide snorted. Comet had always been independent, but if Jazz had said those words, she would have gladly been in his arms. Comet was always a happy person, but to see her so sad and void of hope made Ironhide's spark clench. He sat down next to Comet and sighed,

((And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys))

"Comet, I know Jazz is gone, but Ratch has found a way to bring him back. Back when Megatron was destroyed, Optimus recovered a small part of the Allspark. I think that may have something to do with it." Comet looked at Ironhide,

"How can we be so sure that Ratchet has found a way? And if he has, how do we know it will work?" Ironhide looked Comet in the optics. He sighed again and pulled her into a hug,

((One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter")) 

"You have to keep hoping Comet. Do it for Jazz, for your sparkling. If you give up hope, then your sparkling will grow up without a father." Comet couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She broke down, sobbing hard into Ironhide's shoulder. Ironhide rubbed her back, trying to calm her down a bit. The weapons specialist was starting to wish he had learned a little more about sensitivity from Ratchet. It would've come in handy right now. Ironhide was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Ironhide turned and looked at Optimus,

"Prime?" Optimus motioned towards Comet,

((Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off))) 

"When she's ready to see Ratchet, your welcome to go back to the Lennox's. Primus knows you could use a break. If there is any change in plans, I'll radio you." Ironhide nodded and smiled apologetically at Comet. He nudged her shoulder, causing her to look up,

"Think your up to talking to Ratchet?" Comet wiped away the rest of her tears and nodded,

((One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter")) 

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thank you again Ironhide." Ironhide smiled and helped Comet stand. Ironhide waved to Prime, transformed and left. Optimus held out a hand to Comet, who grasped it expectantly,

"Let's go see Ratchet, ok?" Comet nodded slowly following Optimus. Ratchet was by Jazz's body, the top part of the tarp pulled back,

((They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa))

"Comet, I know this may seem impossible, but I have found a way to bring back Jazz. I've studied the piece of the Allspark that Optimus brought back. I've tried to use it on Jazz, but it will not work. So I studied past incidents in which mechs have been brought back to life. All of them had mates and sparklings. The medics who brought them back used pieces of the Allspark and fused them to a little piece of their sparklings spark. Because mates give half of their own genes to the sparkling, there were traces of the mechs' sparks. So, if we wait till your sparkling is born, I can use some of Jazz's genes to fuse with the piece of Allspark. But only with your permission." Comet looked at Ratchet and then back at Optimus,

"I'm willing to do anything, but only as long as my baby and my mate are safe." Optimus nodded,

((One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter")) 

"We wouldn't have you do anything otherwise. Comet, are you willing to do this?" Comet looked away, resting her hand on her stomach,

"I'll do it, but I want my child to be safe. I don't want him harmed. If anything starts to happen, then stop, and we'll find another way." Ratchet nodded,

"How far along are you?" Comet looked back at them,

"I'm two months. I have one month left." Optimus placed both hands on Comet's shoulders,

((One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"))

"If there's anything you need Comet, we're here for you." Comet sighed and pulled away from Optimus,

"I need to go for a drive, alone. I'll be back." Optimus nodded and moved out of the way, letting Comet transform and drive away,

"Are you sure she's safe?" Optimus looked at Ratchet and sighed,

"She can take care of herself Ratchet. I've seen her do it before, she can do it now." Ratchet nodded and stood next to Optimus, leaning against him for support. Optimus turned and nuzzled Ratchet's neck,

"Get some sleep love. I'll wake you if something comes up." Ratchet nodded and went to the cave to get some rest.

Comet drove silently, caught up in her thoughts. She was overjoyed that Ratchet had found a way to bring Jazz back, but it also meant that she was risking their sparkling's life. Comet sighed and continued driving. A little while later she saw and heard police sirens. Comet sighed and pulled over to allow the car to pass. Instead the police car pulled over next to her,

"If you so much as try to flee, Starscream will be on you in a minute. Now follow me." Comet gasped as Barricade slid against her. Calling herself a few choice names, Comet followed Barricade to a clearing in the forest that was next to the highway. Barricade transformed, and motioned for Comet to do the same,

"Well, looks like your sparkling is growing nicely. Might not have that long of a wait." Comet gasped as a arm wrapped around her waist,

"Let go of me." Starscream laughed and leaned closer to Comet's audio,

"No. You should feel honored. Your child will help bring back Megatron, and then you can be his newest pet. Then you and your child will live the life of luxury." Comet closed her eyes as Starscream's tongue ran up her neck. Comet began to shake, wishing that she had not went for a drive.

AN: well, there's chapter 2. Sorry again for not writing this, sooner. Like I said earlier, I've been busy. So have fun, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please RxR.


End file.
